


You don't have to say I love you to say I love you

by JustpInk



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, from bestfriends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustpInk/pseuds/JustpInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is jealous, and Joshua finds out about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't have to say I love you to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is not real event, I don't own anything except the plot. and sorry for grammatical mistakes and such.  
> also leave me your thoughts

Julian scoffed completely displeased as they entered the changing rooms, Joshua and Max were beside him completely immersed in a conversation. Ju couldn’t help but notice the way Joshua was smiling so widely at Max, and his heart clenched when he noticed the hand Joshua had wrapped around Max’s shoulder. He felt like ripping it off and pushing Max far away from Joshua. Where was Leon?! Max’s best friend, why wasn’t he here!? And why wasn’t Julian congratulating Joshua instead of Max? of course because Joshua’s attention was all at Max. Ju of course was very happy for his best friend scoring, but it seemed like he was busy right now so he will congratulate him later. Lips pursed and brows furrowed, Ju walked away from the two and to his locker. As if fire surrounded him, everyone opened their way and as soon as he changed he got out ready to leave to the hotel and off to sleep. Joshua didn’t even search for him, didn’t even look at him not a single glance; such a friend.  
“Hey what’s the rush?” –a voice brought Julian back to the present as he turned his head to see Max, the person he very much would like to choke right now.  
“Nothing” –he scoffed, very much restraining his self from answering ‘not stealing someone’s crush/best friend that’s for sure, unlike some others’. He couldn’t help but notice how cute Max actually was, Joshua could fall for him any day. And here was the normal Julian, his best friend whom Joshua even forgot time to time. Then a out of breath Joshua came outside and Julian turned his head back towards the street waiting for the van and teammates to go.  
“I was looking for you two” –said Joshua going over and walking in the middle of them, bringing a arm around both of their shoulders. Julian just glared at him, pushed him away and walked further; soon enough Mario got by his side and Joshua stood there taken aback. What was wrong with Julian?! Why wasn’t he happy they won? Or that Joshua scored? Because he would’ve been very happy if Ju scored.  
~  
When they were in the hotel Joshua decided that maybe Julian had personal problems with Sarah or something and as a friend he should go and see how he was doing. In fact, he was concerned and frustrated because Julian looked rather pissed off at Joshua. So when it was past midnight he made sure Joachim was asleep and no one was wandering around the halls so they wouldn’t interrupt their talk he went off to Julian’s room. As soon as he was in front of his door he didn’t even know why he was there anymore, he had to see how Julian was. A straghit faced Ju opened the door and Joshua bit his lip before shuffling inside, Julian following behind. Joshua didn’t turn his head before sitting on the small couch and the other sat opposite him on the bed, staring at him as if Joshua had his mother hostage, Joshua gulped not even aware of his faults.  
“Why are you here so late did something happen?” –and in that angry face he found some support on his concerned orbs. His Ju was still there.  
“Yeah, it’s just I was concerned for your behavior after the game, did something happen?” –the midfielder of Bayern asked, staring with Julian with such concern that Julian found it rather fake, it seemed to him as if Joshua was teasing him, as if Joshua knew his secret and liked to torture him. Of course, the truth was far from that, and Ju shouldn’t over think so much because nothing good comes from over thinking.  
“It’s nothing” –decided to say Julian, trying to shake the other off at least for now. But he could only see how Joshua’s expression turned sadder and he brought a hand to Julian’s shoulder.  
“I am always here for you, if anything- don’t hesitate” –said the other causing Julian to scoff, he was angry and his feelings were all over the place, Jo should know better than to push him so much.  
“Yeah, always” –replied Ju, sarcasm dripping from his voice and Joshua widened his eyes then brought a hand over Julian’s hand which made the Borussia player blush slightly, and in attempt to hide his feelings which were already all over the place from his jealousy and anger he retired his hand back.  
“Julian, you’re my best friend stop being like this” –but the green monster had taken deep roots onto the taller.  
“Are you sure? I didn’t seem like your best friend during training or after the match” –he smiled in a fake manner.  
“What are you talking about? I am, was, and will be your best friend if you like it or not”  
“It happens that I hate it” –yelled the Dortmunder, fed up, his fists clenched to the side and Joshua couldn’t even put a finger on where all this anger came from. But Joshua was getting fed up from this attitude too, what was he to endure all this behavior?!  
“Can you chill, because I don’t want to wake the others up”  
“Then leave” –replied Ju, rather softly, he was drained emotionally and couldn’t be near Joshua anymore or he could explode.  
“I can’t leave you like this”  
“You didn’t have a problem to leave me alone today, stop acting so concerned and like my best friend”  
“Don’t yell Julian you’ll wake the others and-“  
“Of course Maximilian Meyer should get his beauty sleep” –voiced Julian, venom on his voice as he stared into Joshua’s orbs and deep into his soul.  
“I am not following. What the fuck is wrong with you? Is this about me staying with Max today?” –realization finally hit the obvious player and he frowned deeper.  
“Best friend don’t leave best friends for Maximilians” –added Julian and Joshua had had enough of Julian’s nonsense as he pushed him from his shoulders, and Julian stumbled on his feet eyes never leaving Jo’s.  
“You are telling me about best friends? You didn’t even congratulate me for my goal? Did you?” –now fully angered as well replied Kimmich and Julian rolled his eyes.  
“I didn’t want to interrupt you and Max. Plus if you wouldn’t be so busy with Max you would have noticed the Instagram post I made congratulating you”  
“What is wrong with you? Max is my friend, you are my best friend.”  
“Max will leave you as soon as Leon comes along”  
“Like I care! I don’t even know why you care, you are my priority not Max”  
“Bullshit. You don’t give a fuck about me”  
“If I didn’t care, I wouldn’t even bother to fight with you. When I am fighting with you, I am really fighting for us” –replied Joshua, going near Julian and capturing his cheeks on his hands ; bringing his face closer and clashing their foreheads together. Julian had to understand. But Julian was blushing and his emotions were a rollercoaster, he couldn’t stand the proximity.  
“You’re a liar, just words. Can you stop this nonsense because in case you haven’t notice I ain’t falling for them”–huffed the taller now pushing Joshua back and he stumbled on the chair and fell on the floor wincing in pain. Julian’s anger vanished almost completely as he extended his hand in concern at Joshua who stood up with a slightly big scratch on his ankle. Julian helped him sit on the bed, as the room fell on a strange silence, atmosphere thick . Julian went over to his suitcase bringing a bandage and rolling it over the other’s ankle. As soon as he was finished he sighted bringing his head up only to lock eyes with his handsome midfielder.  
“Do you like him?” –Julian asked, now rather desperate, and Joshua smirked softly everything now was clear and he found the situation now amusing.  
“What if I did?” –his heart stopped in his chest and his hands shook, it was those kind of things that made you desperate not even angry. It was always like this people came along and took away what was his at least on his heart. But he gulped, trying to chase away the tears as he just nodded softly.  
“Don’t worry I won’t forget about my best friend even if” –said Joshua smirking and smiling as he waited for the cute reply of jealousy from Julian but what came instead was surprising for the Bayern player. Julian was crying as he hugged Joshua tightly, clinging on his chest. Joshua’s expression immediately fell and he hugged Julian back trying to soothe him.  
“No, no, no Julian I was just trying to tease you. I swear I don’t even like Meyer, I even helped him in some love problem he had with Leon. Ju, it wasn’t like that at all” –he voiced as the other slowly calmed down on his chest. After a few minutes of silence and only the mood throwing light over their bodies, Julian started talking, finally lifting a weight off his chest.  
“I always wonder how much I exist in your life, I am always curious if you think of me when a certain song comes on, or when you pass through a certain town, see me on social media. I wonder how many stories you’ve told to others I’ve been part of, or if exist in your mind when you are alone… because you always exist in my life, I always think of you when ‘For him of Troye Sivan’ is playing, I always think for you when I pass through Stuttgart, and I check your profile daily, and I tell everyone for the great times we go through together, and I always think of you when we aren’t together.” –as soon as Julian left out his thoughts a hand found its way to his cheek and suddenly warm soft lips were on his, and not just anyone’s, his best friends/crush lips were on his. Ju widened his eyes as he replied to the kiss and they both soon enough fell on the bed. Julian ended up snuggling on Joshua’s chest, his territory, and their limbs tangled as they tried to fit on the single bed; but it was better like this.  
“Max is hot though” –voiced Joshua, a smirk on his face and Julian raised his head glaring at him before hitting him hard on the stomach.  
“But you’re hotter, notably when you get all jealous” –Julian blushed at Josh words and he tried hiding his face but Joshua kept taking his hands away from his face.  
“Wasn’t jealous”  
“No, let me repeat it for you. ‘Of course Maximilian Meyer should get his beauty sleep’ ‘I didn’t want to interrupt you and Max. Plus if you wouldn’t be so busy with Max ,,, ’” –Joshua said trying to mimic Julian who blushed even more furiously.  
“I didn’t say it like that.”  
“Whatever, I want to see the post” –voiced Joshua, sparing them another fight and Julian rolled his eyes before handing him his phone. Joshua took it in his hands before unlocking his phone and a notification popped out.  
Ju_Weigl tagged you on a photo  
He clicked open and smiled proudly at the photo and the description:  
“Perfect start !Congratulations to my buddy @ jok_32 his first Länderspieltreffer⚽️"

“Buddy huh?” –smiled Joshua and Julian nodded before bringing a hand to his mouth acting surprised.

“Why are we more?” –he said jokingly and Joshua tried to throw him off the bed, but both the laughter and concern wouldn’t let him do such a thing.

~BEEP~

“Why is Sebastian sending you a message with a heart emoji?”

Joshua groaned.


End file.
